Me, Myself, and I
by h3IIoW
Summary: You'll find out when you read.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Alex's Point Of View**

It was the first day of 11th grade; me, Natalie, and Brigit were all walking to school together. Then all of a sudden we bumped into Johnny and Harry. Harry was bouncing a ball as usual, then Johnny stood next to me (We're boyfriend and girlfriend), "Hey Alex, how was your summer?" He asked. "Fine, you?" I asked tiredly. "Yeah it was good I guess" He replied. "But too short" He added. We both laughed. We were heading toward the school, when we finally got in we all went into the office to get our schedule. While I was there I saw the two biggest brats Rachel and Stef, strangely Johnny started to stare at Stef it seemed like hours, I dragged him away to go over our schedules. Me, Brigit, Johnny, and Stef were all in the same home room, English. At first I was really P.O that Stef was in our home room but then I figured I had Brigit and Harry in my class so I shouldn't let her get in the way. When the bell rang Brigit, and Johnny went of to class with Stef about 10 feet behind us. We go into class we all sit together and Stef sits in front of Johnny. Our teacher Ms.Windal told us about herself. Then she said there was a new student, Sky. Sky was very shy and very mysterious, I guess Johnny likes those types of girls. Okay, i guess what i mean by that is he was staring blankly at her, god! I hate it when he does that!! you know i'm thinking i wanna brake up with him. Uhhhhhhh! So Sky sits in the front fow all the way at the end. She seemed very wierd, she would always hang out with Isabella (a nerd). So that whole week me and Johnny didnt hang out together, I just egnored him. That weekend me, Natalie, and Brigit had a sleepover at Natalies apartment. When me and Natalie went outside on the balcony, Brigit called Johnny.

**Brigit's Point Of View**

"Hello?"

"Hello? Johnny?" I asked.

"Yeah? This is Brigit right?" he asked.

"Yeah, so h..." I was cut of by Johnny.

"Wanna' go out?" He asked anxiously.

"What! no, aren't you dating Alex!" I yelled.

"Yeah, but..." He said.

"NO NEVER!!" I screamed.

I hung up, "Alex come here!!" I hollered. Alex and Natalie ran into the bedroom. "What?!" They both asked loudly. "Alex! Johnny asked me out!!" I screamed. "WHHHAAATTTT!!" She yelled even louder. ( Thank god Natalies mom wasn't home!) "WHAT A WHORE!! WHAT A BITCH!! WHAT A FAGG!!" She added. "I know!" I said. " Were is the phone?!" She asked. "Right here" Natalie said holding her IPhone. "Gimmie that!" Alex grabbed the phone from Natalie and she dialled Johnny's number.

**Alex's Point Of View**

"Hey... Alex..." He said kinda scared.

"Who do you think you are!!" I screamed.

"What are you talking about?" he asked with his dumb self.

"DONT WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT ME!! WHY DID YOU TRY TO ASK OUT BRIGIT!!" I screamed at him again.

"WE'RE OVER!!" I ADDED.

I hung up the phone and threw myself on Natalies bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

**Alex's Point Of View**

It was the first day of 11th grade; me, Natalie, and Brigit were all walking to school together. Then all of a sudden we bumped into Johnny and Harry. Harry was bouncing a ball as usual, then Johnny stood next to me (We're boyfriend and girlfriend), "Hey Alex, how was your summer?" He asked. "Fine, you?" I asked tiredly. "Yeah it was good I guess" He replied. "But too short" He added. We both laughed. We were heading toward the school, when we finally got in we all went into the office to get our schedule. While I was there I saw the two biggest brats Rachel and Stef, strangely Johnny started to stare at Stef it seemed like hours, I dragged him away to go over our schedules. Me, Brigit, Johnny, and Stef were all in the same home room, English. At first I was really P.O that Stef was in our home room but then I figured I had Brigit and HarryJohnny in my class so I shouldn't let her get in the way. When the bell rang Brigit, and Johnny went of to class with Stef about 10 feet behind us. We go into class we all sit together and Stef sits in front of Johnny. Our teacher Ms.Windal told us about herself. Then she said there was a new student, Sky. Sky was very shy and very mysterious, I guess Johnny likes those types of girls. Okay, i guess what i mean by that is he was staring blankly at her, god! I hate it when he does that!! you know i'm thinking i wanna brake up with him. Uhhhhhhh! So Sky sits in the front fow all the way at the end. She seemed very wierd, she would always hang out with Isabella (a nerd). So that whole week me and Johnny didnt hang out together, I just egnored him. That weekend me, Natalie, and Brigit had a sleepover at Natalies apartment. When me and Natalie went outside on the balcony, Brigit called Johnny.

**Brigit's Point Of View**

"Hello?"

"Hello? Johnny?" I asked.

"Yeah? This is Brigit right?" he asked.

"Yeah, so h..." I was cut of by Johnny.

"Wanna' go out?" He asked anxiously.

"What! no, aren't you dating Alex!" I yelled.

"Yeah, but..." He said.

"NO NEVER!!" I screamed.

I hung up, "Alex come here!!" I hollered. Alex and Natalie ran into the bedroom. "What?!" They both asked loudly. "Alex! Johnny asked me out!!" I screamed. "WHHHAAATTTT!!" She yelled even louder. ( Thank god Natalies mom wasn't home!) "WHAT A WHORE!! WHAT A BITCH!! WHAT A FAGG!!" She added. "I know!" I said. " Were is the phone?!" She asked. "Right here" Natalie said holding her IPhone. "Gimmie that!" Alex grabbed the phone from Natalie and she dialled Johnny's number.

**Alex's Point Of View**

"Hey... Alex..." He said kinda scared.

"Who do you think you are!!" I screamed.

"What are you talking about?" he asked with his dumb self.

"DONT WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT ME!! WHY DID YOU TRY TO ASK OUT BRIGIT!!" I screamed at him again.

"WE'RE OVER!!" I ADDED.

I hung up the phone and threw myself on Natalies bed.


End file.
